


Цыган и Ведьма

by Gavry



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gypties, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Witches, Фандомная битва - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Он спас ее. Он бросил свой народ и выстроил среди снегов дом из шкур, чтобы быть с ней. Но она - Ведьма Воздуха...
Relationships: Serafina Pekkala/Coram Van Texel
Kudos: 3





	Цыган и Ведьма

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон. Я редко пишу гет, но история Серафины и Фардера Корама очень уж зацепила... Вообще с удовольствием пообщалась бы в комментариях про "Темные начала", не стесняйтесь, если вдруг что.
> 
> Для незнакомых с каноном: в этом мире деймон - часть души человека, его отражение, неразрывно с ним связанное и имеющее форму животного.

Еще одно полено полетело в огонь, пламя с треском взметнулось, выбросив в воздух облако ярких искр, пробежало по стенам вереницей невнятных образов и тут же успокоилось, улеглось обратно, приняв подношение. Серафина Пеккала не обернулась. Она стояла у выхода, откинув шкуру, и смотрела на бесконечный простор, над которым раскинулась во все небо Аврора. Звезды, потерявшиеся в переливе разноцветных сполохов, едва слышно шептали что-то, но она никак не могла разобрать из-за шороха огня за спиной.

Ведьме не нужен огонь. Она не боится холода, его поцелуи на бледной коже обнаженных рук - невысокая плата за разговор со звездами, за дыхание Авроры, за полет над снежными равнинами. Ведьме не нужен дом, она свободна, она живет там, куда несет ее ветка облачной сосны, куда зовет ее ледяной ветер. Огонь и дом нужны человеку, который стоял сейчас у очага и не спускал с нее горящих черных глаз. Серафина знала, что он смотрит, потому что взгляд щекотал голую кожу совсем иначе, чем звездный шепот. Взгляд обжигал. Она могла бы сейчас шагнуть за порог, легко пробежать по снегу, раскинув руки навстречу северному сиянию, вдохнуть полной грудью застывший от мороза воздух, оседлать ветку облачной сосны, прислоненную к стене, и взмыть в бездонную высь, где на фоне черного неба полыхали огни северного сияния. Могла бы… Но ее держал горящий взгляд. 

\- Я - Ведьма Воздуха, - сказала Серафина Пеккала, все еще глядя в снежную даль. Темная точка показалась над сопкой и стала быстро расти. Дикий гусь Кайса, деймон Серафины, с тихим горловым курлыканием подлетел к ней, потерся головой о плечо, и она отстранилась, пропуская его внутрь. Кайса опустился на устилающие пол шкуры и вразвалочку подошел к золотистой кошке Софонакс. Та опустила вытянутую заднюю лапу, которую как раз вылизывала, и потянулась, выгибая спину.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Фардер Корам. Человек, который спас жизнь Серафине Пеккала и ее деймону. Речной цыган, оставивший свой народ и перебравшийся на Север ради возможности видеть ее. Тот, кто построил дом из шкур и развел огонь в очаге. Тот, чей деймон умывался сейчас у дальней стены и чей взгляд так крепко держал Серафину, не позволяя взлететь навстречу северному сиянию, чье дыхание за спиной заглушало разговор далеких звезд. 

Она многое могла ему сказать. Серафина Пеккала, Ведьма Воздуха и будущая королева клана, юная и прекрасная, несмотря на прожитые три столетия, любившая стольких мужчин и позволявшая им любить себя. Та, что умела говорить со звездами и не боялась холода… Та, что будет жить долго, очень долго, оставаясь молодой, пока Ямбе-Акка не придет к ней.

Серафина выпустила шкуру, отрезая себя от снежного безмолвия, и повернулась к Фардеру Кораму. У стены дикий гусь Кайса, наклонив голову, нежно коснулся клювом морды Софонакс, та перевернулась на спину, раскинула лапы, вытянулась перед ним всем своим длинным и стройным телом, и шерсть ее мягко блестела в свете огня. Фардер Корам стоял у самого очага, высокий, сильный, в расшитой узорами куртке. Его черные волосы рассыпались по плечам, смуглая кожа отливала теплым золотом, таким непохожим на холодное сияние звезд. Серафина шагнула вперед. Босые ступни утонули в пушистых шкурах - мех щекотал ноги почти так же, как свежевыпавший снег солнечным утром, и все же совсем по-другому. Еще шаг. Софонакс издала глухое горловое мурлыкание, пробуя лапой раскрытое крыло Кайсы. Серафина подняла руки к застежкам платья, и черный шелк невесомо скользнул к ее ногам. Лицо Фардера Корама исказилось, он шумно вздохнул, его руки поднялись было, протянулись навстречу, но тут же упали. 

\- Ты прекрасна, Серафина Пеккала, - тихо сказал он, и слова его растеклись вокруг, повисли в полумраке меховой хижины, закружились возле обнаженного тела. - Белее снега твоя кожа, ярче зимних звезд горят твои глаза, алее цветка камнеломника твои губы, мягче шкуры северного песца волосы твои. Видеть тебя - счастье для мужчины. Ночь с тобой - дар, о каком можно только смиренно молить. Нет и не будет подобной тебе, Серафина Пеккала.

Она любила многих мужчин, и многие мужчины любили ее, но никогда еще от слов так не вспыхивало в груди. Серафина сделала еще шаг.

\- Иди ко мне, Фардер Корам. Я буду любить тебя, как любят только ведьмы.

Кайса что-то проворковал, но Серафина не поняла его, потому что говорил он не с ней. Она не успела заметить быстрого движения Фардера Корама, он просто оказался рядом с ней и тела их встретились. Серафина обвила руками его шею, запустила пальцы в жесткие густые волосы, чуть приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать в губы. Многих, многих мужчин целовала она в своей жизни, но никто не отвечал ей так, что кружилась голова и подкашивались колени, ничьи губы не раскрывались так навстречу, ничьи руки не гладили так ее спину. Вышивка на куртке царапнула обнаженные соски, руки опустились ниже, легли на ягодицы, крепче прижимая Серафину к напряженной плоти, губы стали настойчивее - теперь они не просили, требовали. Серафина чуть отстранилась, помогла Фардеру Кораму освободиться от куртки и рубашки и мягко нажала на плечи, побуждая его опуститься на шкуры. 

\- Скольких женщин ты любил, Фардер Корам? - спросила она, наклоняясь так, что волосы упали на его грудь - белые пряди на золотистой коже, покрытой темными волосками. 

\- Многих. 

\- Но ты никогда не любил ведьму, - она провела пальцами по старому шраму, наискось пересекающему грудь, потом нагнулась еще ниже, чтобы прикоснуться к нему губами.

\- Никогда. 

Серафина слышала, как бьется под ее ладонью его сердце, как мурлычет у дальней стены Софонакс, вылизывая длинную изогнутую шею Кайсы, как потрескивает огонь в очаге, как поет ветер, пролетая над ними, как шепчутся высоко-высоко в темном небе звезды, как скрипит снег под лапами белого волка, обходящего свои владения при свете Авроры, как волк останавливается в тени сопки, задирает морду к небу, где плещутся разноцветные полосы света, и воет. А потом Фардер Корам притянул ее к себе, чтобы поцеловать снова, и все звуки исчезли, кроме стука сердца и шепота звезд.

Серафине Пеккале нравились тела мужчин, сильные и широкие, совсем не такие, как гибкие и угловатые тела ведьм. Иногда она позволяла им взять себя почти силой, овладеть собой резко и грубо, громко крича от сильных толчков и выгибаясь навстречу. Но сегодня все было совсем иначе. 

Кайса обнял крыльями Софонакс и гладил ее клювом, а та отвечала ему, извивалась, подставляясь под тягучие медленные движения, обхватывала лапами, вылизывала шею и голову. Серафина словно раздвоилась - часть ее была с Кайсой и неслышно стонала от удовольствия, которое доставляло каждое прикосновение к шелковистой мягкой шерсти рыжей кошки. А вторая часть стонала в голос, потому что руки Фардера Корама, мозолистые и нежные, скользнули по ее спине и сжали ягодицы. 

\- Подожди, - прошептала она, приподнимая голову. - Подожди, Фардер Корам, северная ночь длинна. Я покажу тебе, как любят ведьмы.

Она поцеловала его в подбородок, по коже пробежали мурашки от колючей щетины под губами. Провела губами ниже, прихватила шею. Из горла Фардера вырвался глухой вибрирующий стон. Он запрокинул голову и развел руки в стороны, пальцы его бессильно стиснули серый мех. 

\- Сера… фина… 

Она спустилась губами ниже, провела языком по груди, подула на сосок, прищемила пальцами. Когда ведьма любит, она не помнит и не думает ни о чем, кроме того - или той - кто с ней сейчас, тогда целый мир для нее становится “здесь”, она отдает себя до конца и так же до конца требует взамен. И Серафина целовала, ласкала и гладила, узнавала распростертое на шкурах мужское тело, ловя становящиеся все громче стоны, в которых звучало ее имя. Она лизнула дрогнувший живот, распустила завязки на штанах, стянула их и обвела ладонями ноги - на правом бедре тоже был шрам, широкий, с рваными краями, и ей вдруг захотелось узнать, откуда он и как давно Фардер Корам получил такую страшную рану, и стало жаль, что ее не было тогда рядом, чтобы вылечить. Словно в знак извинения, она прикоснулась к шраму губами и почувствовала, как дрожит под ней сильное тело. На нее пахнуло терпким мужским запахом, перемешанным с запахом дыма, меха и слабым, едва уловимым ароматом речной воды. 

Фардер Корам что-то хрипло и неразборчиво проговорил, Серафина рассмеялась и чуть повернула голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть и распробовать на вкус средоточие его мужского естества, которое гордо возвышалось сейчас прямо перед ее лицом. Потом нежно, едва касаясь, погладила мокрую головку, наслаждаясь бархатистой гладкостью кожи, обхватила ее губами. Фардер выгнулся с громким стоном, и Софонакс эхом отозвалась от стены. Он погладил Серафину по голове и запустил пальцы обеих рук ей в волосы, а она медленно и мягко скользила ртом вверх и вниз, слизывала языком скользкие капли, чуть сжимала губами твердый ствол. Потом подняла голову, посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и улыбнулась.

\- Это не так просто - любить ведьму, Фардер Корам. 

Она застыла, оперлась руками по обе стороны от его тела и нависла над ним, не отводя взгляда от лица. Фардер Корам лежал неподвижно, только гулко стучало о ребра сердце и тяжело вздымалась грудь, выпуская наружу хриплое дыхание. В наступившей тишине громко треснуло полено, и Серафина снова услышала, как где-то жалуется ночному небу на одиночество белый волк. Она подтянулась повыше, коротко поцеловала Фардера и плавно опустилась на него, впуская в себя. 

\- Любить ведьму? - шепотом переспросил он и вскинул бедра ей навстречу. - Это счастье, Серафина Пеккала. Счастье, ради которого можно умереть без раздумий…

\- Иди ко мне. Иди.

Он оттолкнулся от шкур, резко сел и прижал ее к себе. Теперь они двигались вместе, слаженно и согласно, как будто занимались этим уже не в первый раз и знали, как доставить другому наивысшее удовольствие. Губы Фардера Корама легли ей на шею, туда, где колотилась жилка, и Серафина вскрикнула, не сдержавшись. Она вцепилась ногтями в его плечи и раскачивалась на его коленях, быстрее, сильнее, самозабвеннее, в том же ритме, в каком вспыхивали наверху огни Авроры. Все ярче разгоралась в северной ночи Аврора, и внутри Серафины, словно отзываясь на ее сияние, пылал огонь, грозящий прорваться наружу и сжечь все вокруг. Кайса громко крикнул, Серафина отозвалась таким же криком, откинулась назад - упала бы, если бы Фардер Корам не удержал ее, и пламя вырвалось из ее жил, растеклось по всему телу, слепящим светом сорвалось с кончиков пальцев. А Фардер Корам все целовал и целовал ее глаза и щеки, нежно шепча что-то, чего Серафина не могла понять.

Потом они лежали рядом, шкура щекотала голое тело Серафины, а рука Фардера Корама гладила ее плечо. 

\- Мы не должны… - сказал он тихо. - Я уйду утром, Серафина Пеккала.

Она молча кивнула, уже зная, что утром уйдет вместе с ним, чтобы прожить с ним среди людей несколько кратких и бесконечно долгих лет, родить ему сына, который потом умрет во время большой эпидемии, вернуться к ведьмам, когда Ямбе-Акка заберет к себе ее мать, и никогда больше не видеть Фардера Корама.

Она только не знала, что речной цыган Фардер Корам станет последним мужчиной, которого она сможет полюбить.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор писал текст до того, как прочел книги до конца. В самом конце третьей части Серафина и Фардер Корам встретились снова: он был стар и болен, она - по-прежнему молода и прекрасна...


End file.
